Heute Nacht werden sie mich hängen
by cardie
Summary: Ein Streit zweier Liebender hat sehr schlimme Folgen. HGSS Übersetzung aus dem englsichen. Tey´re hanging me tonight.


Ich bin wie immer nur der Übersetzer. Mir gehört nichts, rein gar nichts, noch nicht mal der Server auf dem sie gelagert ist.....

Herzlichen Dank an Doomspark das ich die Geschichte übersetzen durfte.

Thank you for your permission to translate this fantastic story.

Vielen lieben Dank wie immer auch an meine Beta Ani /mal ganz lieb drück/

Über einige Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen.

**Heute Nacht werden sie mich hängen**

They´re hanging me tonight (Doomspark)

Es gibt keine Dementoren mehr in Askaban. Nicht, seit der Krieg offiziell vor 12 Jahren endete. Es war eines der ersten Dinge, die Arthur Weasley tat, als er als Magieminister bestätigt wurde. Warheitsgemäß, hatte ich zu der Zeit nicht daran gedacht. Es war nur eine weitere Fußnote in meinem gänzlich bewegtem Leben.

Die schlimmsten Tage meines Lebens wurden vom Regen verkündet.

Ich kann hören, dass es draußen regnet. Wenn ich die Fesseln an meinen Fußknöcheln bis zu ihrem Maximum strecke, kann ich das Fenster meiner Zelle erreichen und hinaussehen. Ich mache es dennoch nicht. Es ist kalter, schmutziger Regen, die Art, die in die Knochen eindringt und sie mehr abkühlt als der Tod selbst. Ich habe Regen nie gemocht. Ihm zu lauschen, wenn er auf ein dünnes Dach trommelt, ist nicht besonders romantisch, es ist ein jämmerlicher und einsamer Ton, es ist der Ton der Sinnlosigkeit.

Der Krieg hat die Zaubererwelt dezimiert. Keine Familie blieb verschont und einige Blutlinien wurden völlig ausgelöscht, jedoch nahm die Natur ihren Lauf und es wurden sich viele Zauberer und Hexen einander vorgestellt. Virginia Weasley heiratete Neville Longbottom und sie versuchten sogleich, ihre Mutter in der Geburtenrate zu übertreffen.

Es war das Jahr, in dem Harry Longbottom das erste Mal nach Hogwarts kam, als ich begriff, dass der Krieg wirklich vorüber war. Ich kannte jahrelang nichts anderes als Krieg, und es war schwer für mich, mich dem Frieden anzupassen. Schwer, meine Verteidigung fallen zu lassen. Schwer, aufzuhören darauf zu warten, dass das dunkle Mal anfängt zu brennen, als würde Voldemort mich rufen. Oh, es verblasste mit der Zeit, aber die Erinnerungen an das Brennen waren frisch und roh.

Also, Frieden. Sobald ich es wirklich verstand, wusste ich kaum, wie ich mich verhalten sollte. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben als Erwachsener stand es mir frei, darüber nachzudenken, was ich wollte. Frei, meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, und frei aufzuhören, den Aphodill und Beifuß zu nehmen, welche mein einziger Trost in all den Jahren gewesen waren.

Ich glaube, es war nicht verwunderlich, für mich nicht, als ich schließlich begriff, dass ich auch frei war, jener Hexe, die ich erwählte, den Hof zu machen. Es war eine erschreckende Erkenntnis - ich ließ beinahe Lupins Wolfsbanntank fallen, als sie mich überkam. Glücklicherweise hatte ich gute Reflexe.

Aber wer würde mich wollen? Und andererseits, mit welcher Hexe würde ich mein Leben teilen wollen, mein Leben, meine Leidenschaften, meine innersten Gedanken? Es gab nicht viele. Ich schob den Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes zurück und begann, mich auf ein weiteres Jahr des Unterrichtens vorzubereiten. Und dann stellte sich mein Leben schlagartig auf den Kopf.

Sie kam nach Hogwarts zurück, um alte Runen zu unterrichten. Miss Granger, frühere Ich-weiß-alles, die mich mit ihrem Handwedeln sieben Jahre lang geplagt hatte. Ich erkannte sie nicht, bis Minerva sie auf der Personalsitzung vorstellte.

Sie hatte dieses wilde und buschige Haar in etwas Weiches und Glattes gezähmt. Sie war zu einer bemerkenswerten Frau herangewachsen, nicht schön im klassischen Sinn. Dieses Treffen ließ in mir keinen Zweifel, dass sie immer noch so scharfsinnig wie früher war. Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren Taktgefühl gelernt. Es stand ihr gut und ich erinnere mich daran, dass das Arbeiten mit ihr wirklich angenehm werden würde.

Ich war zwar 20 Jahre älter als sie, aber Zauberer sind bekannt für ihre langen Leben. Zwei Jahrzehnte sind nur ein Tropfen in einen Eimer, im Gegensatz zu zwei Jahrhunderten. Sie war Achtundzwanzig, eine Erwachsene nach jedem Standard. Alter war keine Barriere.

Wir redeten, zuerst nur kollegial, später immer öfter. Unsere Diskussionen erweiterten sich, um andere Dinge wie Bücher, Kochen, Kunst einzuschließen. Dinge die ich früher geliebt, aber nie Zeit hatte, um darüber zu reden, und so kam ich dazu, fast ohne es zu begreifen, ihr den Hof zu machen. Die Tage erschienen irgendwie unvollständig, wenn wir einander nicht sahen, nicht miteinander sprachen. Ich erfand Entschuldigungen, um mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie machte dasselbe und wir lachten darüber.

Kurz vor Ende des Frühjahrssemesters fragte ich sie, ob sie mich heiraten würde, und sie sagte ja. Mein Timing war vielleicht nicht das Beste, sie hatte Pläne geschmiedet, um den Sommer mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen. Sie wollte sie nicht Hals über Kopf ändern. Ich war zu glücklich, um Einwände dagegen zu haben. Der Sommer war kurz, und dann würden wir zusammen sein, wir planten, im Laufe der Winterferien zu heiraten.

Der Sommer ging schnell vorüber und ich war beschäftigt, versuchsweise Pläne für unser gemeinsames Leben zu machen, natürlich alles mit Hermines Einverständnis. Ich kaufte ihr eine Eule, die unsere Korrespondenz übermittelte, weil wir uns fast jeden Tag schrieben. Sie hatte erwähnt, ein Haus auf dem Land zu wollen, also begann ich nach einem zu suchen. Natürlich musste es genügend Zimmer für unsere Bücher geben - ihre Sammlung war ebenso riesig wie meine, mit überraschend wenig Überschneidungen, und dann gab es Pläne für die Hochzeit selbst. So hielt ich mich selbst beschäftigt.

Sie schien in den ersten Tagen ihrer Rückkehr etwas zurückgezogen, und als ich sie fragte, sagte sie, dass sie übermüdet sei und ob sie für einige Nächte früher zu Bett gehen könne. Natürlich stimmte ich dem zu. Ich konnte nicht anders als mir zu wünschen, dass sie über unsere bevorstehende Hochzeit etwas begeisterter wäre. Sie weigerte sich, darüber zu sprechen.

Nach einer Woche begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen. Es gab Pläne, die beendet werden mussten. Wir mussten über unsere Zukunft sprechen. Ich vermisste das leichte Geben und Nehmen unserer weitläufigen Unterhaltungen. An einem verregneten Freitag, als sie nicht da war, pflückte ich eine weiße Rose aus dem Garten und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer hinauf, um sie als Zeichen auf ihrem Kissen zu hinterlassen.

Ich legte die Blume auf ihr Bett und als ich mich umdrehte, um den Raum zu verlassen, bemerkte ich, dass eines ihrer Pergamente auf dem Schreibtisch zurückgeblieben war. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich an es gelangte, aber ich konnte nicht anders als es zu lesen.

Mein liebster Schatz,

bald, bald werden wir für immer zusammen sein! Bitte hab mit mir noch ein wenig Geduld, es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die ich klären muss. Ich will, dass unser neues, gemeinsames Leben frei von irgendwelchen Verwicklungen ist.

Dein Ein und Alles

Hermine

Ich lächelte, als ich es las und verließ ruhig ihr Zimmer. Ihre Eule würde wahrscheinlich heute, vielleicht sogar noch vor dem Mittagessen, kommen und an meinem Fenstersims klopfen. Ich würde ihr in die Augen sehen und lächeln, und sie würde wissen, dass ich verstanden habe.

Der Regen hielt den ganzen Tag an. Ein kalter, nasser Regen.

Ich war eigentlich überrascht, dass sie mir nur einen wütenden Blick beim Mittagessen zuwarf, und mich weiter ignorierte. Sie ging, sobald das einigermaßen möglich war, und ich folgte ihr.

"Geh weg, Severus." Sie hielt in der Mitte des Flures an. "Verschwinde."

"Aber." Ich hatte keine Chance mehr zu sagen. Sie nahm den Ring, den ich ihr gegeben hatte und warf ihn auf mich.

"Du dummer Bastard, dachtest du wirklich, dass ich mich um dich sorgen würde? Wir sind fertig miteinander! Fertig! Hörst Du mich?"

Ich kniete nieder und nahm den Ring auf. "Ich dachte... ich verstehe nicht."

"Natürlich tust Du das nicht. Du weißt nichts. Du bist alt! Du bist jämmerlich! Du bedeutest mir nichts!"

"Hermine, bitte!"

"Verschwinde einfach, Severus. Ich will Dich nicht länger sehn."

Mit aller Würde, die ich noch aufbringen konnte, es war nicht viel unter diesen Umständen, ging ich. Meine Gefühle waren ein Wirbel der Verwirrung, und es schmerzte. Es ist sonderbar, wie sehr Liebe schmerzen konnte.

Ich ging nicht zum Frühstück oder Mittagessen am nächsten Tag. Ich hoffte, sie würde zu mir kommen und sagen, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hatte. Ich hoffte, dass sie mein Herz nicht in tausend Stücke zerschmettern würde.

Sie kam nicht.

Ich ging zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle, um mit Albus darüber zu sprechen, am Ende des Jahres zuückzutreten. Ich konnte es nicht ertragen hier zu bleiben, wo mich alles an sie erinnern würde.

Als ich durch die Halle schritt, hörte ich ein gedämpftes Geräusch aus einem der Klassenzimmer. Ich stoppte, um dann nachzuforschen.

Sie war dort, umschlossen in einer engen Umarmung mit dem jüngsten Weasley-Sohn. Er hatte seine Hände überall an ihr - etwas, was sie mir nie erlaubt hatte. Ich beobachtete sie, bis ich schließlich wusste, worauf es hinauslaufen würde; er war dabei, sie direkt auf dem Fußboden des Klassenzimmers zu nehmen. Dann verließ ich sie wieder.

Der Wirbel in meinen Gedanken war weg, durch brennende Wut ersetzt. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich in meine Quartiere zurückging. Ich konnte nicht daran denken. WOLLTE nicht daran denken, und doch würde ich sie jedes Mal sehn, wenn ich meine Augen diese Nacht schloss. Sehen, wie ER sie berührte. SIE sehen, wie sie ihn ermutigte.

Ich konnte es nicht ertragen. Ich ging meinen Weg zum Klassenzimmer zurück, halb annehmend, dass sie gegangen wären, halb hoffend das sie gegangen wären. Ich weiß nicht, OB ich überhaupt dachte. Aber sie waren noch dort, auf dem Boden liegend und nach Schweiß und Sex riechend.

Ich tötete sie. Ich tötete sie für den Verrat und ihn, weil er weggenommen hatte, was einmal mir gehörte. Die Gerichtsverhandlung war nur Formalität. Sie zerbrachen meinen Zauberstab und verurteilten mich zum Tode.

In den Tagen, bevor sie in Askaban Dementoren hatten, wurden zum Tode verurteilte Zauberer und Hexen verbrannt, gehängt oder ertränkt. Jetzt, da die Dementoren wieder weg sind, werden sie zu den alten Wegen zurückkehren.

Sie hängen mich heute Abend.


End file.
